Combustion turbines are used for a variety of applications such as driving an electric generator in a power generating plant or propelling a ship or an aircraft. Firing temperatures in modern gas turbine engines continue to increase in response to the demand for higher efficiency engines. Superalloy materials have been developed to withstand the corrosive high temperature environment that exists within a gas turbine engine. However, even superalloy materials are not able to withstand extended exposure to the hot combustion gas of a present generation gas turbine engine without some form of cooling and/or thermal insulation.
Thermal barrier coatings are widely used for protecting various hot gas path components of a gas turbine engine. The reliability of such coatings is critical to the overall reliability of the machine. The design limits of such coatings are primarily determined by laboratory data. However, validation of thermal barrier coating behavior when subjected to the stresses and temperatures of the actual gas turbine environment is essential for a better understanding of the coating limitations. Such real world operating environment data is very difficult to obtain, particularly for components that move during the operation of the engine, such as the rotating blades of the turbine.
Despite the substantial sophistication of modern turbine engines, such as gas turbines for generating electrical power or aircraft engines for commercial and military use, designers and operators have had relatively limited information regarding the internal status of the turbine engine components during operation. This is due to the harsh operating conditions, which have prevented the use of traditional sensors for collecting reliable information of critical engine components.
Many present turbines are equipped with sensors capable of somewhat limited functions such as exhaust gas-path temperature measurements, flame detection and basic turbine operating conditions. Based on this information, turbine operators such as utility companies operate engines in a passive mode, in which maintenance is scheduled based on prior histories of similar engines. Engine rebuilds and routine maintenance are performed in the absence of a prior knowledge of the remaining or already utilized life of individual components. The lack of specific component information makes early failure detection very difficult, often with the consequence of catastrophic engine failure due to abrupt part failure. This results in inefficient utilization, unnecessary downtime and an enormous increase in operating cost.
Presently, the gas turbine industry approach is to depend on the measurement of gas path temperature, which is related back to specific component problems based on experience and history regarding a class of engines. This approach is highly subjective and only allows for determining already severe situations with an engine. It does not provide indications of impending damage or insight into the progression of events leading up to and causing engine damage due to component degradation or failure.
The instrumentation of a component such as a blade or vane within a steam turbine typically includes placing wire leads on the balance wheel, which continue on to the blade airfoil. The wire leads are typically held together by an epoxy. These wires are routed from within the component to the turbine casing. The pressure boundary of a component may be breached to introduce a sensor such as a thermocouple and a braze is back filled to hold the thermocouple in place. Each thermocouple sensor has wire leads coming out of the component that are connected back to a diagnostic unit. Instrumenting a plurality of components of a turbine in this manner results in an extensive network of wires just for monitoring the single operating condition of temperature. Instrumenting components using this technique is expensive, which is a barrier to instrumenting a large number of components within a single turbine. Further, the wire leads and data transfer is frequently poor, which can result in costly repairs and flawed data analysis.
Embedded and/or surface-mounted sensor technology together with wireless telemetry are increasingly being used for real-time structural health monitoring and prognostics of critical components in present turbine engines to meet the demanding requirements of the future. However, these wireless sensors and their associated electronics (e.g., transmitters, receivers, transceivers, etc.,) need electric power sources that last as long as the sensing application itself. Since the operating environments and physical constraints in a gas turbine render it difficult for conventional powering approaches to be fully effective, e.g., battery-powered approach and galvanic power coupling, it is desirable to provide active power generation modalities for powering these wireless sensors/telemetry systems through scavenging or harvesting electrical power from one or more forms of energy available in the operating environment of the combustion turbine.